Guns
'''Guns' is a Fallout: New Vegas skill. It is the successor to the Small Guns skill of previous ''Fallout'' games, though it has inherited some weapons which would have previously been categorized under Big Guns (such as miniguns, but not missile launchers or Gatling lasers). The skill determines the character's accuracy and damage with every kind of conventional firearm, from pistols and rifles to miniguns. With a higher Guns skill one will be more accurate (have reduced sway with the larger rifles) and deal more damage (100 skill level deals twice the damage compared to 0 skill). Initial level : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Agility})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Agility of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 Ways to increase Guns skill ; Permanent * Leveling up (10+INT (+3 with Educated perk)) * Guns and Bullets (+3, or +4 with the Comprehension perk) * Reflex Booster implant (+2 depending on current Agility, a perfect Agility of 10 will see no benefit.) * Tag! (+15) * Skilled (+5) ; Temporary * Milsurp Review (+10, or +20 with the Comprehension perk) * Coyote tobacco chew (+2 depending on current Agility, a perfect Agility of 10 will see no benefit.) * Fire ant nectar (+2-8 depending on current Agility, a perfect Agility of 10 will see no benefit.) * Merc outfit (+2) * Bounty hunter duster (+5) * Regulator duster (+5) * Sheriff's duster (+5) * Raider blastmaster helmet (+5) * Riot gear (+5) (Lonesome Road) * US Army General outfit (+5) (Lonesome Road) * Elite riot gear (+10) (Lonesome Road) * Any armor or clothing that increases Agility, will improve Guns by +2 per point of increased Agility (up to +18). Affected weapons Perks that require Guns skill Interactions that require Guns skill * 40 Guns to access Alexander's inventory at 188 trading post. * 45 Guns and 45 Explosives to train the Misfits for the quest Flags of Our Foul-Ups at Camp Golf. * 50 Guns and 60 Survival to receive the Schematics - .44 Magnum, hand load from Jules in North Vegas Square. * 45 Guns to point out to Ricky that there is no such thing as an 11mm submachine gun. * 50 Guns to procure a K9000 cyberdog gun, then 75 Guns to receive extra ammunition, from the think tanks of Big MT. * 50 Guns to convince Dean Domino that you have the skills to defeat the ghost people of the Sierra Madre. Notable Guns skilled characters * Benny (57 → 100) - head of the Chairmen. * Craig Boone (48 → 100) - ex-1st Recon sniper and possible companion of the Courier. * Dean Domino (53 → 100), pre-War King of Swing and a companion of the Courier. * Joshua Graham (75 → 100) co-founder of the Caesar's Legion and ex-legate. * Lee Oliver (86 → 100) - NCR Army general and commanding officer in the Mojave Wasteland. * Raul Tejada (92 → 100) - old vaquero and possible companion of the Courier. * Rose of Sharon Cassidy (47 → 100) - owner of Cassidy Caravans and possible companion of the Courier. * Gloria Van Graff (94) - head of the Van Graff family, and manager of the Silver Rush. * James Garret (94) - co-owner of the Atomic Wrangler casino in Freeside. * Cato Hostilius (90) - a frumentarius in Caesar's Legion stationed around Hoover Dam. * Caesar (100) - co-founder and leader of the Caesar's Legion. * Liza O'Malley (100) - the receptionist at the NCR Embassy. * Orion Moreno (100) - a retired Enclave soldier living in the outskirts of New Vegas. Notes * The Vault Boy image for the Guns skill is the same that of the Small Guns skill in Fallout 3. * The Codac R9000 is classified as a gun, even though it doesn't use bullets. * As with all weapons, the player character can use and fire guns regardless of skill, the "requirement" is a recommendation. Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills de:Schusswaffen es:Armas ru:Оружие (навык) uk:Зброя (навичка)